Stalking the Prey
by bbfdfreak13
Summary: Jacob Black wants Bella Swan. Bella could care less. Jacob Black has crossed the line from caring friend to creepy stalker.
1. New School

**A/N: **This story was written in a collaboration of both the minds of Katie of _bbfdfreak13_ and Kate of _twilightnite_.  
Jacob Black will be made fun of in this story –much to Kate's dismay and Katie's delight- but is meant to be funny overall. Later chapters will be more OOC and funnier as we move on.

**A/N from Kate: **_This was fun to write, even though I kind of like Jake… Anyways, hope you enjoy it!!_

**A/N from Katie: **_It was fun for me too, but unlike Kate, I hate Jake, and I want to make his life a living hell. :-K_

**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Twilight, because if we did, Katie would have world domination, Kate would live in Antarctica, have her own army of penguins and rule the Moon. Also, Katie would be married to Edward and secretly to Mick St. John, have two twin boys with Mick, a kid or two with Edward, and we'd probably make the entire world read our version of Twilight because we'd rule the world. Don't send the police knocking on our doors now.

Long story short, we don't own Twilight.

P.S. If you do in fact send police knocking on our doors, Kate _will _send her evil army of penguins at you with a couple of hand grenades and a rocket launcher.

P.S.S. Katie doesn't _really_ want world domination, doesn't _really_ have any kids with Mick St. John or Edward Cullen considering how they're fictional characters, and her age. ("Do you know what kids would do to my body?!") But it sounds nicer when we put it into our Disclaimer.

_-+-Stalking the Prey-+-_

Forks High School has never been more interesting. Sure, there was last year's arrival of the new kid Bella Swan and the fact that she was engaged to a vampire, but no one else knew about _that_ part. Today though, things were about to get even more interesting. There was an even newer kid.

Jacob Black.

Jacob, having recently transferred over from the La Push High School, has one goal, and only one goal in mind. To capture the attention of Isabella Swan.

Even though she's engaged; but he could really care less. Seriously. Vampire vs. Werewolf. Did one really have to think about it?

Well, that depends on what team you're rooting for. But that's beside the point. **(Katie & Kate: Vampires all the way baby!)**

Anyways, Jacob walked down the halls of his new high school, taking in the sights, thinking about how he'd get Bella, and trying not to hit his head on the banner hanging two inches away from his head. He held his new notebook and whistled a made up tune to himself as he sauntered down toward homeroom. He smiled wolfishly as he contemplated his revenge and wondering how to make his whole 'sweeping Bella off her feet' gig work. **(Pssh, like that would happen.)**

He stopped dead in his tracks, and in the classroom Edward visibly stiffened. Bella shot her fiancé a weird look as Alice shot up.

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom!" Alice shouted, getting a nod from Mr. Banner as she picked her chair up off the ground. Alice quickly made her way over to her husband. Jasper picked his head up from the table, a piece of paper stuck to his face, and gave his wife a tired look. She smirked and whispered into his ear.

Jasper smiled slyly and nodded quickly. The couple ran out the door, and Mr. Banner could have cared less.

"Uh-huh, go ahead." He muttered a few minutes later.

Outside in the hall Alice turned to her husband and smiled. Jasper, also smiling, bent over and was about to kiss Alice when her eyes widened and she nearly shrieked.

"You stupid mutt!"

Jasper, surprised, said: "I showered last night! Come on!"

"Sweetie, I know." Alice sighed, "I was right there. Don't worry."

"Alice!" Jasper hissed. "Something's are meant to be private!"

"Aw Jasper-"

"Do you mind?!" Jacob huffed, dropping his new possessions to the floor. Jasper looked at him, as if finally realizing that he was there. Alice glared at him, trying not to flip him off. "I agree with blondie! Something's should be private!"

Alice glared at the tall Indian boy, looking like she could kill him on the spot. Jasper had to restrain her.

"Just stay away from her." She hissed, spinning around and dragging Jasper with her.

Jacob let this sink in for a moment before he folded his arms over his stomach and growled.

"One day, I will get Bella. And I'll make that pixie watch it all!"

_Yes Jacob, you just keep believing that._ Regardless of being yelled at by the pixie like vampire and giving himself a quick pep talk, he continued on his way through the door to his new homeroom.

As he opened the door he was welcomed by a couple of gasps, a girlish giggle or two, a shocked look, and a glare that seemed to wish he would suddenly burst into flames.

As luck would have it, Bella could only give Jacob Black a shocked look as Edward attempted to set Jacob on fire with only an evil glare.

Jacob winked at Bella, making her hide her face behind her hands and hair as a result. Edward's fists clenched tighter, wanting to wring Jacob's neck. It would seem as if a light bulb flashed in Edward's mind, and he gave Jacob a coy grin. Edward turned toward Bella and gave her a peck on the cheek, much to Bella's delight and Jacob's dismay.

Bella turned to her fiancé and smiled as he smiled back. Jacob wanted to punch something. The only closest something was poor Mike Newton.

"Oh god my nose!" Mike hollered, holding his nose with both of his hands. The whole class stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jacob and Mike. Even Edward and Bella had stopped kissing to look over at Jacob's somewhat bemused expression. Mike was still holding his nose. Mr. Banner dropped his chalk and blinked, giving both the boys a blank look. Jacob paused for a moment, trying to find some excuse.

"His nose is bleeding." He said after a little while, finding this to be the only remark he could come up with at the moment. Mike glared up at him.

"Way to go Sherlock!" Mike yelled, pinching his nose. Jacob shrugged.

"Sorry. First instinct was to punch the stupidest looking kid here, and I couldn't reach Edward." Bella glared at Jacob as he said this. Edward narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Yeah well, he must be pretty smart since he's engaged to Bella." Mike replied, as Jacob growled.

"_Oooooooh!_" The class "Oooooooh!"ed. That was one below the belt punch.

"Burn!" One of them yelled.

"Take that stupid dog!" Edward muttered. Bella flashed him a warning look as a few other people turned to give him a questioning look.

"What?"

"That's just a joke between me and my soon to be bride." He muttered the last part under his breath as he explained himself to the class, shrugging. Bella groaned and slummed forward. Everyone turned their attention back to Jacob and Mike.

"I don't even know you!" Jacob screamed at Mike. Mike shrugged.

"I don't know you either, and you come in here and punch me in the face! What's up with that?!" ("What the fudge?!": **Another inside joke of ours…**)

Mr. Banner seemed to wake from a daze just then and gave the boys a reprimanding glare each.

"You!" He pointed at Mike. "And you! Random kid who comes in and punches people in the face because he feels like it! You take Newton to the nurse and then go to the office!" Jacob gave Bella one last pleading/loving glance as he and Mike were pushed out of the room by Mr. Banner. Bella turned away from the boy, and his face fell.

Out in the hall, Mike pushed past Jacob roughly. Jacob sighed to himself. Mike looked back to glare at him.

"I hate you so much right now. Prom is two weeks away and my nose is broken. I don't want to go to prom with a blue/purple nose!"

Jacob's outlook quickly brightened and he smiled. _Prom. _He thought to himself. _Excellent… _With this, he tapped his fingers together evilly, in his own impression of Mr. Burns from _The Simpsons_.

Mike gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Jacob said quickly, twitching. Mike gave him a strange look before quickening his pace and going to the nurse.

"I'm just gonna go to the office now." Jacob proclaimed, rushing down the nearest hallway. Mike blinked.

"But the office is that way." Mike murmured quietly, his broken nose completely forgotten. A few minutes after Jacob abandoning him in the hallway, a dark haired person rushed by Mike, slightly embarrassed.

"Went down the wrong hallway." Jacob grumbled, shuffling past Mike Newton. This time, after making sure that Jacob had actually gotten out of the building and was going to the nearby building labeled 'Main Office' Mike finally went and walked to the other building labeled 'Nurse's Office'.

As Jacob made his way into the office, he couldn't help but groan. His first day of school and he hadn't even made it half way through homeroom. And his plan was failing, that didn't help much. Mrs. Cope looked up from her game of solitaire and smiled at the somewhat gorgeous La Push native.

Jacob gave her a bit of a scared grin as he sat down in the nearest possible plastic chair that was furthest from the creepy secretary.

He sat in this chair for awhile, twiddling his thumbs while he awaited his fate. His bulky frame barely fit onto the plastic seat with the pre-butt mold and slouched a bit as he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible.

Jacob sat in this chair for so long that he had counted all twenty-three ceiling tiles, fifteen fluorescent lights, ten chairs, four scary looking clay mate animals, and had the carpet pattern memorized like the back of his hand before the door to the principal's had finally opened. The principal had thinning hair on the top of this head, and faded side burns. His weak smile gave him the look of a pedophile/rapist.

Jacob whimpered, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. Or by Bella. That would be nice. For him at least.

"Ah! So you must be our new upstanding student who recently punched one of our star students in the nose!"

_I hate you right now. _Jacob thought. _I don't even know you -nor do I want to- but I really find a hate for you growing inside me. _

"Come on into my office so we can talk." Mr. Creepy Principal Man said, still smiling creepily.

"I'm fine out here thanks." Jacob muttered, too afraid to go into the Creepy Principal's office alone. (Mrs. Cope wouldn't be much help either, but then again, if need be Jacob could just go all 'WAAH! WEREWOLF!' on these people.) Mr. Creepy Principal Man's lip twitched.

"Honestly! You kids always seem so afraid of me! What's your problem?!" Mr. C.P.M. yelled, a vein bulging in his forehead. Jacob whimpered again and sunk into his chair even more.

"DETENTION!" Mr. C.P.M. shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Jacob. When Jake didn't say anything, Mr. C.P.M. seemed to snap. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Jake nodded quickly, scared out of his wits. "Y-Yes!"

Mr. C.P.M. also nodded, seeming satisfied. "Good. I'll see you after school." With that, he turned and walked back into his office, slamming the door behind him so hard that his name plate almost flew off.

Jake remained in that same chair, in that same startled position for a better part of the day until the final bell rang and he slowly slide out of his chair, out the _whooshing _sliding glass doors and continued on his way to his Rabbit, completely ignoring everyone else in his path.

As he eased his way into the small space of his car, it finally dawned on him.

He groaned, resting his head on the headrest of the front seat.

_Detention on the first day of school. Billy's gonna love this._

* * *

**A/N: **Remember, the little light blue/purple/periwinkle 'Go!' review button is your friend!

And flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :-)

P.S.S.S No evil army of penguins with hand grenades and rocket launchers were harmed in the making of this story.

P.S.S.S.S. Thank you for reading.

It's 10:40 at night, do you know where your vampires/werewolves are?

--Katie & Kate


	2. Trees, Spaceships, and PHONEBOOTHS!

**A/N: **And it is time for Chapter Two! This time though, there won't be some weird, stupid, creepy, random note like last time. If in fact there is one in the end, you can blame Kate, who probably ended up putting something stupid like this in the Author's Note. But does anyone really care? (Katie then proceeds to glare at Kate. Kate turns back and types this.)

**A/N from Kate:** _So, we get to make fun of Jake more so in this chapter, BUT! Be warned people, MC Hammer and the main theme from Get Smart is involved! (Cue 'U Can't Touch This' and then the Get Smart theme music and phonebooth!) _Note to all y'all: Leave us alone because we did not add a new chapter sooner, or so help me, I WILL send Katie's army of hot firefighters, so hot, that when they show up to maim you/scar you for life, you die of utter shock of their sheer hotness! (And I KNOW I'm crazy! Have you even read _Crazy Cullen Chronicles_? It would explain a lot!)

Katie has no note to add at the moment. You're all jealous of that.

**Disclaimer: **Of course we don't own _Twilight_! Must we return to the rant marked in the previous chapter? And those disclaimers who are so blatantly deemed necessary on a site called _fan_! Da_rn_ them all to HE_CK_!!  
As previously stated, we don't own _Twilight_.

_Fun…  
_

P.S. Just because we can write P.S., and we figured that we might as well keep the pattern going.

P.S.S. Yes, we did use an extra '_S'_! That, my dear readers, is because it's more fun that way. So, yeah. (And Cupid's Jinx, you ruined our fun! GOSH! (Well, kinda, sorta, not really but still. (I'm sure you're still a good person, but you made me feel sad.(And everyone, please note the fact that there are parenthesis inside parenthesis!!!!))))

And they're all Out-Of-Character!

Bam! New world record!!! Rahhh!

_-+-Stalking the Prey (some more!)-+-_

Now, you see, Jacob was on his way back home after getting a detention. Please note though, that as soon as the final bell rang, he was out of the school, also meaning that he just skipped detention. Which, as most know, would result in him getting another detention.

Since Billy would be mad enough that Jacob got detention on his first day, he probably wouldn't like the fact that he skipped that detention, and probably _really _wouldn't like his son getting detention for a week.

But who cares about Jacob and his detention? (**Well, Kate does, a bit, but hey since none of you do, moving on…**)

See, most people care about how Edward and Bella were sitting in his car –Edward swerving back and forth across the road trying to avoid the swarm of squirrels stalking the shininess of his car and just swerving because he could, and Bella clutching the seat for dear life- and driving to…somewhere.

Of course, to Edward's great dismay, he came to a red light, randomly posted in middle of the street. As he drummed his pale fingers on the steering wheel, resting his chin in his other hand as he glared out the windshield, Bella sighed, gazing out her window, waiting for her stomach to finally catch up with her. (If you really thought about it, it was probably just now making its way out of the school parking lot. Just a thought. (Run tummy, run!))

The green of the forest was nothing new to Bella, but a brand new color stood out like fireworks lighting up a Fourth of July night. She gasped, taking in the sight, only to have Edward quickly speed away. He rolled down his window, sticking his head out of it. Bella closed her eyes, praying that the car –currently going 100 plus miles per hour- would not hit a tree.

"You stupid red light, no one likes you! Go fall off that pole and be buried under a tree!" Edward shouted back at the now green light. Bella opened her eyes and blinked.

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever." She said as Edward pulled his head back in through the window. Bella pushed a button by her hand, making his window shoot up startling Edward.

"Yeah well, what if all the red lights in the world were suddenly green? Imagine not having to stop every three minutes!"

"Imagine all the pile-ups and car accidents caused by people speeding down narrow roads in the forest!" Bella shot back. Her _fiancé _swerved around another nutty squirrel. Bella sighed. "Sorry, but can you not go as fast as the speed of light?"

Edward took a breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that; I just got carried away. Stupid mu-boy's fault. Is it just me, or does it seem like he's stalking you?"

Bella shrugged. "Well, I guess he's kinda over possessive and borderline stalkerish, but he's like a very very very annoying puppy."

"Shall I euthanize him?" Edward chuckled, slowing down a bit so that Bella's face could regain some color.

"You wanna what?!" Bella screamed. (The bright color she had just seen was still stuck in her head, but she was too shocked at what Edward had just asked to say anything about the color.)

"Well…You know…" Edward shrugged, watching the road. "Just because…" Bella shook her head.

"Never mind that. Anyway, did you see a random red British phonebooth in the woods back there?" She asked, Edward gave her a '_Are you bloody crazy?_' look.

"Noo…"

"Oh…" Bella murmured, slouching in her seat.

"Well, um, anyways, what do you want to do?" Bella smiled up at her fiancé lovingly.

"Could you take me to our meadow?" Edward smiled back crookedly at his gorgeous, beautiful, klutzy fiancée.

"Of course!" He turned back to the steering wheel with a look of determination. The car had come to a complete stop, but his foot inched toward the gas pedal. Bella gave him a wary look, wrapping her arms around her knees. Edward revved the engine.

In a split second, the spot Edward's car had sat was completely empty, except for the air there.

Bella screamed at Edward as he flew through the forest. (See, normally Edward would run and carry Bella to the meadow, but he obviously didn't feel like it today, and was instead driving straight through the forest.)

"Tree!" She yelled.

Edward missed the tree.

"Tree! Tree! DEER!" She yelled, Edward missed them all. (Although the deer looked angry instead of shocked, having almost been hit by a car he did not see. He stomped on the ground.)

"Tree! Tree! _EMMETT!!_" The car rocked violently for a quick moment, and then Edward was once again speeding through the woods. "You dodge every tree, yet somehow hit your brother! How'd you manage that?!"

"He ran in front of me Bella!" Edward yelled back, dodging another tree.

A couple hundred yards back, there was a large indent in the ground, 'strangely' Emmett shaped. (Kinda like in those cartoons, when people crash into the ground/walls.) Suddenly, Emmett's head popped up.

"Whoa, what the hell was that? It was fun!" He hopped out of the hole quickly, taking off after the car that had just hit him. "Wait! Come back!!!!!!"

Back in the Volvo, Bella was still screaming.

"Tree! Tree! Tre- SPACESHIP?!?!" Bella shouted, looking towards her right. In the flying saucer were two aliens holding signs. One said 'Will work for food', while the other said 'Will work for world domination'. Noticing this, the one that will-work-for-food elbowed the one that will-work-for-world-domination.

"Flip, sign, over!" It shouted. Soon, the two got into a catfight like fight. As the two fought, Bella and Edward exchanged a confused look until they both shook their heads.

"We never saw anything." Bella said, Edward nodded. "Where were we?" Edward thought about it for a moment.

"Oh! You were shouting 'Tree! Tree! Tree!'"

"Ah! Thank you!" Bella said smiling, before she started screaming again. "Tree! Tree! PHONEBOOTH!!" She pointed at something, but Edward saw nothing other than a bunch of green.

After a little while longer of Bella screaming about trees, they finally arrived at their meadow.

_Meanwhile, in the dense foliage of the forest surrounding said meadow…_

"Wait, where am I?" Jake asked, suddenly realizing that he was in a strange different kind of forest. One he knew nothing about and pretty much had no bloody clue where he was. He looked around, but much to his dismay found nothing recognizable –except for the tree Quil had once peed on while on patrol.

But that was beside the point.

He wandered aimlessly for a short while longer, feeling that he was no where near the reservation. For all he knew, he might as well have been in northern Canada. ("Oh Canada…")

He continued his meaning walk for some time, eventually hearing a distinct scream –sounding like '_EMMETT!!_'- and a humongous thud. This was then followed by a 'WAIT, COME BACK!!!!!'. But Jacob wasn't overly sure that he wanted to know just why this happened. Nor did he overly care.

Ok, well, maybe he did, but it was only a little.

Jacob Black made his way through the unfamiliar forest, mulling over how he would tell his dad about his brand new line of detentions joyously awaiting him, get Bella to come to the Dark Side –thus meaning join the guy on the reservation to jump off cliffs and bake muffins with Emily all day-, and most importantly, how he was going to find his way out of here and get home.

Weren't dogs supposed to have some unparalleled super amazing sense of direction?

Irrelevant!

Jacob somewhat didn't care. Right now, all he could suddenly think about was _food_. And boy was this boy _starving_.

Forgetting about everything listed above (scroll up to see the run-on sentence forming the list of things he was mulling over), he failed to watch where he was going.

As if someone ought to notice a random reddish-grayish-British-ish telephone booth in the middle of the forest.

Who could miss it?

Jacob fell back onto his rump after walking straight into it, blinking uncomprehendingly at something he assumed to be a hoax, and not really there.

Oh but it was my friends, oh but it was.

"What in the name of all foods delicious?" He muttered half-incoherently, his mind still dwelling on the prospect of food when he got home.

For the second time in a day an imaginary light bulb went off in his head, thus causing him to stand straight up and dig through his pockets for change. Two minutes later he had three paperclips, –who knows _why _he had them- nine sunflower seed shells, two buttons, half an eraser, a washed and beat up dollar bill, an old note with phone numbers to his friends' houses, a third of a store-bought chocolate chip cookie from Bella's house, a couple handfuls of lint, and absolutely no change or quarters whatsoever. No, wait, he had five pennies.

And it just so happened that the phone only took quarters.

In a stroke of luck –or just poor judgment, or even purely coincidental- Emmett just so happened to walk by, trailing after the carnage of dirt and brush that the Volvo had left in its path.

"Hey wait!" Jacob called after eating the cookie, hoping it would hold him over for at least half an hour. He jogged over to Emmett quickly; who had stopped in his tracks, dumfounded and trying to both figure out who had called his name and what the heck Jake was doing off his own land.

"Do you have any change for a dollar?" Jake asked, holding out the abused bill to the buff vampire before him. Emmett gave his a dubious look, as if debating whether or not he should pummel the werewolf boy.

"Um…" Emmett muttered after a few minutes of alternating between glaring, staring, and chuckling at the confused and lost Quiluete. "I think so."

He reached into his own pocket, looking at the tire tracks out of the corner of his eyes, figuring out where they led too.

"Yeah, I do." Emmett finally said, pulling out four shiny new quarters, holding them up in front of Jacob's eager face between his fingers. "What do you want them for?" He questioned.

"Nothing," Jacob answered quickly in a defensive manner, hurriedly handing Emmett the dollar before snagging the change. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Jacob took off, running back to the phonebooth that wasn't too far away, accidentally skidding in mud and running into it again. He swore loudly enough to disturb the birds and other critters in the forest, causing a humongous swarm of birds to shoot into the sky and down at the ground where he sat, and narrowly avoided hitting him.

Emmett paused for a moment watching Jake howl in both fear and agony for a short while longer before following the tire tracks again. Merely because he was bored this time. (_Riiiiiight…_)

Jacob waited until the attack was over before he got up, quickly shoving himself into the booth and forcing the door shut behind him as another crow or bird or who-even-knew-what cawed angrily again, swooping down to hit the side of the phonebooth, nearly knocking it over. Jacob let out a squeal-like whine as it rocked.

Realizing that they could not get to him the birds took off, but not before glaring back down at him as they returned to their nests to plot out some devious schemes to get back at him for disturbing the peace and serenity in their home. It was already enough for a car to cruise through it and for some girl to scream about trees. What was _her _problem anyway?

Jacob sighed, pushing a quarter into the slot and bringing the sticky phone to his ear, never once wondering just why exactly there happened to be a telephone booth in the middle of the forest.

But he had enough problems.

He pushed the buttons he knew by heart in a rapid manner, waiting for it to ring and hoping that his dad or someone would answer and be able/willing to give him a ride home.

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach cannot be completed as dialed. It is currently out of reach or unavailable. Please hang up and try again."_

Jacob frowned at the payphone as his quarter slid back out, urging him to put it back in and try again.

"_WE'RE SORRY, THE NUMBER YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH CANNOT BE COMPLETED AS DIALED. IT IS CURRENTLY OUT OF REACH OR UNAVALIABLE. PLEASE HANG UP AND TRY AGAIN."_

Huh. Well that was kind of odd. It's not like Billy had cut the phone off, and Jake was entering his own house number. What was up with this randomly appearing, un-working phone? The quarter came out and in determination he put it back in, noting that the recorded voice had sounded a bit louder and angrier than before.

"_WHAT PART OF 'THE NUMBER YOU TRYING TO REACH CANNOT BE COMPLETED AS DIALED' DON'T YOU GET?! IT'S OBVIOUSLY OUT OF REACH OR DISCONNECTED, SO WHY BOTHER CALLING THE SAME __**NON-WORKING **__NUMBER FOR THE THIRD TIME?! IF YOU ACTUALLY GOT THE NUMBER CORRECT AND IT WAS WORKING, DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU'D ALREADY BE TALKING TO WHOEVER WAS PATHETIC ENOUGH TO TALK TO YOU?! __**YOU IDIOT**__! YOU HANG UP THIS TIME FOR GOOD, AND IF YOU TRY AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL REGRET HANGING UP AND TRYING AGAIN!!!!"_

Jacob put the phone back on its hook, shaking with fear. The recorded robot voice wanted to kill him. This was great. This time the quarter shot out, barely missing him and imbedding itself into the wall, forming spider web-like cracks in the plastic or glass material. (**Yes, because it matters that much what the windows of a phonebooth are made out of…**)

In anger and desperation to get home and out of the forest and this madness Jacob attacked the phone in a fit of rage. He bashed on the where the phone was situated, threatening to find and destroy this evil voice, and that he _would _put the quarter back in, and that he _would _try again.

But he was to soon realize that this was no ordinary phonebooth.

Unless, of course, in most phonebooths the floor suddenly splits in half, revealing a long dark tunnel Jacob was to immediately shoot down, screaming and going who-knew-where, apologizing and shouting that he wasn't _really_ going to put the quarter back in, and that he wasn't _really _going to try again.

The strange ride came to a sudden halt as he was propelled back in the phonebooth, now standing on the floor and looking around bewilderingly.

"What the…… What was _that?!_" He yelled, pushing on the door roughly in an effort to get out the deranged phonebooth that he assumed was possessed and out to get him.

As soon as the door opened he fell face first onto the ground, then noticing that he was falling into something quite different from your typical forest floor.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, looking down at what he had just made a body indent in. Snow? How long had he been gone? What year was it, _3047?!_

Jacob looked up, trying to figure out why there was suddenly three to four feet of snow in Forks, only to see that he was no longer surrounding by trees, wilderness, and the birds that wanted revenge on him.

If the igloo and the Eskimo standing by it was any hint.

But still.

* * *

**A/N: **That was the greatest adventure Jacob Black has had… so far. Now what about the Eskimos? Or the igloo? OR THE GIANT TYRANNISOURAS REX! Will Emmett get hit again by Edward's shiny Volvo speeding through the street? Will Emmett ever get his quarters back? Will Edward and Bella actually make it to the meadow?

WILL THE ANGRY PHONE IN THE PHONEBOOTH GET ITS REVENGE?! WHAT ABOUT JACOB BEING IN NORTHERN NORTH POLE? (don't comment on that) WILL HE EVER GET HOME AND EAT FOOD LIKE HE WANTS TO?! WILL HE SERVE HIS DETENTIONS?! (yay for all CAPITAL LETTERS!!!)

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF 'STALKING THE PREY!'

**P.S. **We know you'll be back.

**P.S.S. **Maybe.

**P.S.S.S. **Will you come back?

-- Katie & Kate

It's 5:00, do you know where you're werewolves and vampires are?

NO?! HA!


End file.
